littlelulu_project_studio_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Don't Answer the Door!
Don't Answer the Door! is a case featured in Criminal Case: Panic Patrol, appearing as the fourth case of the game. It is the fourth case set in Liberty Town. Plot Fatiha and the player arrives at Highland Buildings to figured out how to save the president. When they looking around for something, they heard a woman's screams and goes to see what happen. A maid, Juliette Castle, yelled at Abraham to get out the house, believing he is The Hook. After Fatiha comes to explain about a president's captive, the woman Megan Henning warns Juliette not to open the door to the strangers. While going to the garden to buy some ice cream, Juliette's scream is heard again, this time they found the man's corpse inside his treasure room. The victim was Arnold Henning, Megan's husband, much to her grief. Per Melvin, the victim was murdered by rat poison. While searching for evidences, The Hook traps Fatiha and the player with a horde of rats and Fatiha is scared. The player managed to release the cats to go after the rats. It was realize that Juliette is not going to answer the stranger on the door. Mid-investigation, Duncan Gibbs comes across Abraham, screaming that The Hook want to kill him for expose his true identity. When Abraham searching in the victim's treasury and found a broken vase. Via Gertrude, the vase was designed with many ancient manuscript of cult follow. Later, Fatiha speaking to Roy Nathanson, who said that he and Arnold are worked as the treasure hunter for collect rare antiques. When The Hook strikes again, the player traps him inside the basement, allowing Fatiha to escape. After collecting enough evidence, the Liberty Secret Investigation Agency incriminated Juliette Castle for the murder. At first, Juliette Castle cried out that she doesn't mean to kill him, explained that she is the victim. As Megan comes to explain about who is the Project Deathstalker and did she know that Arnold is going to kill her. Scared and angered, Juliette finally admit her crime, saying that she is worked for Henning's household and cannot withstand any longer from Arnold's molestation. When Juliette open the door, she saw Arnold talks on his mobile with The Hook, who ordered him to kill the maid in exchange for money and antiques. Scared for her life, Juliette drops some rat poison on the victim's coffee and watch him vomiting to death. Realizing that all she want for protect Megan is giving a right wrong, Juliette attempt to attack Fatiha, but Abraham saves her by shooting at her hand. For gruesome murder of Arnold Henning and murder attempt on detective, Juliette was sentenced to life imprisonment without chance of parole. During A Horror Beginning (4/6), Chief MacLeod goes to Library Bank to collect 10kg golds in order to create the fake money to lure the leader. But, they found the paper sheets that belongs to the banker Elliot Wald. Per Nadia, that sheet is contain a list of six wanted victims and it said (10kg gold reward for those who want to kill the most important people in SDU). Shockingly, the player and MacLeod goes to speaking to Elliot about murder wanted. But, he refuse and told him that The Hook will them if they takes the gold without known. Meanwhile, Fatiha talks to Duncan about upcoming Halloween Horror Nights. Duncan said that will invite Gertrude for the costume party at Monetary City. When the player managed to match the number with it, Hisao discovering that golds can create the fake money to lure The Hook into the trap and Elliot apologizes to them that he will never did it again. After that, Heather got a signal from the president, who said he just find and is waiting to be saved. Chief MacLeod ordered the player to go after The Hook to the Clockwork Square to find his identity and motive of murdering important persons in the world. Summary Victim *'Arnold Henning' Murder Weapon *'Rat poison' Killer *'Juliette Castle' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect loves antiques collecting. *The suspect accessed to the rat poison. *The suspect drinks coffee. *The suspect has brown hair. *The suspect wears white collar. Suspect's Profile *The suspect loves antiques collecting. *The suspect drinks coffee. Suspect's Profile *The suspect accessed to the rat poison. *The suspect drinks coffee. *The suspect has brown hair. Suspect's Profile *The suspect drinks coffee. *The suspect wears white collar. Suspect's Profile *The suspect loves antiques collecting. *The suspect accessed to the rat poison. *The suspect has brown hair. *The suspect wears white collar. Killer's Profile *The killer loves antiques collecting. *The killer accessed to the rat poison. *The killer drinks coffee. *The killer has brown hair. *The killer wears white collar. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 Soon to Be Added Chapter 2 Soon to Be Added Chapter 3 Soon to Be Added A Horror Beginning (4/6) *''Soon to Be Added'' Navigation Category:Cases Category:List of Criminal Case: Panic Patrol cases Category:Cases in Liberty Town Category:Copyrighted Images